A Couple Cuts
by horcruxhorror
Summary: Minerva is upset and turns to self harm, Albus makes it all better... warning self harm and smut


Just a little one shot for ad/mm warning: smut and self harm

I don't own Harry Potter... if I did, well, I would be one very very happy girl.

Minerva pushed past the portrait entrance to the Head Girl's chambers, she was so tired, she felt like she hadn't slept in a week. No small part of her exhaustion was emotional, she was crushed, it would have been less painful at this point to rip her heart right out of her chest.  
>She decided a bath would help. Minerva slid into the huge tub in her private bathroom and sighed. The bubbles covered her up to the tops of her breasts.<p>

Minerva raised her leg out of the water and began dragging the disposable muggle razor up her leg, magic would have been easier, quicker and less dangerous, but something about the methodological movement of the piece of plastic was very relaxing. Suddenly, Minerva felt the skin of the back of her knee start to burn, upon inspection she discovered a tiny cut, that was beginning to bleed. Minerva was astonished at the adrenaline, the rush was amazing. She dismantled the razor, and cradled the tiny piece of metal carefully in her hand, the light glinted of the smooth, shiny surface.  
>Minerva grasped the blade with the tips of her fingers, and very carefully slid the razor over the creamy white skin of her hip. She again, felt the surge, the uplift, the ecstasy all caused by the tiny beads of blood beginning to rise to the surface of her skin. Again and again, the little red lines appeared. One of the cuts must have nicked an artery, blood gushed faster than the others. Minerva rose from the tub, and cast a drying spell on herself. She transfigured a bit of parchment into a bandage and placed it over the wound.<br>She flopped down onto her bed, wearing only a towel, and thought about the cuts. She didn't know why, but they were addictive.  
>**meanwhile**<br>Albus walked down the corridor after dinner, he hadn't seen Minerva since her morning class when she had kissed him. He secretly had wanted to kiss her back, and do many, unclean things to her, but he had pushed her away, she was his student. He had the nagging sensation that something was wrong, he turned, and headed instead, to the Head Girl's chambers. He gave the portrait her password, (ginger newts) and stepped through the hole. He stepped carefully up the stairs, he didn't want to scare her. He found the door to the bedroom ajar, he peaked through and saw his Minerva lying on her bed wearing only a towel, wait, his Minerva? She belonged to no man, at least, as far as Albus knew. She got up just as he was about to knock, she stepped over to the armoir and pulled open the door. The towel dropped to the floor. Albus almost gasped at what he saw, a row of very fresh cuts on her hip. He caught it just in time, he didn't want to be caught spying on his student as she dressed.  
>Her body was magnificent, curves in all the right places, flat in others, he wanted her, needed her, loved her, and not just for her body. She was one of his brightest students. He wanted to kiss each one of the cuts, and various other places. He wondered what would drive her to do that to herself. Surely someone as wonderful as Minerva had no reason to do such a thing.<br>By the time he had come out of his reverie she had gotten completely dressed in a nightgown that absolutely tormented Albus, white silk, reaching only to about mid-thigh, thin straps and was so thin it was almost sheer.  
>Albus quickly developed a very painful erection. He mentally calmed himself, waited a few minutes, then knocked.<br>"Minerva?" he called. She opened the door, while pulling her robe shut over her night gown.  
>"Professor? What are you doing here?" She asked.<br>"You weren't at lunch, or dinner, I was worried."  
>"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." She stepped back and sat on her bed, as she did the nightgown slipped up her leg, exposing the cuts. Before she could pull the thin fabric back down Albus was already in front of her, pulling her chin up with two fingers.<br>"Why?" He asked, while running his finger up and down her cheek. She stared at him for a second, then began to cry. Albus sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She cried quietly into his beard for a little while before looking up.  
>"I don't know.. It started as an accident and then.."<br>"Ssshhh, stop, it doesn't matter now." He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but feel that HE was the cause of this poor girl's pain. Against his better judgement, he gently brushed his lips against hers. She looked at him, shocked, and then kissed him back. All the pent up emotion went into that one kiss. It grew in intensity, when they parted for air, they discovered that her fingers had tangled in his hair, and his hands were under her nightgown, gently caressing her back.  
>"Will you please stay tonight?" She whispered, looking at him with those big, beautiful green eyes.<br>"I really shouldn't," he reluctantly stated, her face fell, "But I don't think I can leave, not after seeing this," he finished, waving his hand at her hip. She looked at him happily, then grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
>"Can we just, see where this takes us?" She asked shyly. Albus stopped.<br>"It's highly inappropriate, you're my student, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."  
>"Do you care about me at all? Do you have feelings for me like I do for you? That kiss, it was like I was finally complete."<br>"Of course I care about you, I just don't think we should do anything about our mutual feelings just yet." There, he had said it, he had told her that he had feelings for her as well.  
>"Why not? In two months I graduate, besides, there's no time like the present." Albus didn't know how to respond,but she was right, in two months she would graduate and leave Hogwarts, and him, forever. He gave her his answer by cupping her neck in his hand and gently kissing her.<br>Her eyes fluttered shut as he placed gentle kisses around her face and down her neck. He stopped and nibbled on a particularly sensistive spot at the base of her neck. She moaned quietly.  
>"Professor,"<br>"Call me Albus sweetheart, but just in private."  
>"Okay, Albus, are you only doing this because you feel sorry for me?"<br>"What? Of course not darling," he said, "I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered into her hair. She smiled, and met his eyes.  
>"And I think I'm falling in love with you too." Their lips met in a kiss that was passionate, yet gentle. She slid her hands to his robes, and undid the fastening holding them together. As his garish robes slid from his body, Minerva saw that he was wearing a pair of bright green trousers that were very tented. His button down shirt was baby blue, with little pheonixes flying across them.<br>She struggled to undo the buttons, he whispered a spell and they were both very naked.

Minerva gasped as the cooler air hit her previously unexposed skin. Albus gently laid her back on the bed and continued his worship of her perfect body. He kissed his way down until he reached the apex of her thighs. His tongue slid out to taste her. He rubbed her pearl with his fingers, before gently sliding one finger into her, she was very wet, but he wanted to make sure she was ready for him. He gently kissed each of her nether lips before sliding his tongue into her. His crooked nose was pressed against her clit. Minerva's breathing became heavy as she approahed her first orgasm. Albus greedily licked up her juices when she went over the edge. He looked up at her from his place in between her legs. His beard was wet and glistening, Minerva didn't think she had ever seen a more erotic sight. Her hands were twisted into the sheets and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
>Albus gently ran his fingers over the cuts on Minerva's hip, sending little bolts of pain up her body, causing her to inhale sharply. He looked into her beautiful green eyes as he slid into her, he was her first, gasped in pain and clenched her teeth. Albus was shocked for a moment, he remained still to allow her to stretch for him. Soon, she bagan moving her hips against his, in a dance as old as time itself. When they came together, it was like nothing either had ever experianced before.<br>Albus held her close as he pulled the blankets up over them, they fell into a deep sleep, one of the best either had had in a long time.

The End


End file.
